


Here with Me

by TwittyTelly



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Sexual References, Steve is overdramatic, This is either Steggy or Stucky - you pick, choose your ship, song: Here With Me (Dido)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwittyTelly/pseuds/TwittyTelly
Summary: It's the morning after the night before and Steve can't help but be dramatic. Angsty, but then fluffs up.I've tried something a bit different – I've made it so that the other person can either be Peggy or Bucky (no matter who you ship – you can't deny that Steve likes a brunette!). It's not something I've seen before, but I doubt I'm the first person to do it.





	Here with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518357) by Emily. 

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (https://twittytelly.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is my contribution as part of thinkxlovexloud (https://thinkxlovexloud.tumblr.com/)'s 1500 followers writing challenge. My prompt was "There’s something in your hair. Let me get it out for you."
> 
> Thank you so much MorningGlory2 for reading this over for me.
> 
> Also, this was largely inspired by a Busted songfic with the same name that I read years ago. I've tried to link it, but as far as I can see it's no longer available online.

You didn't hear them leave.

How could it be possible? With your super-hearing and the fact that you hadn't slept well in years, you were certain you would've heard the floor boards creak under their footsteps, the thud of the door closing behind them, the gentle crack of your heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

Maybe it had all been a vivid dream. The successful mission. The party where you'd lost count of how many shots of Asgardian mead had passed your lips. They way they looked and how you could not take your eyes of them no matter how hard you tried. The pang of jealousy that had slapped you across your face as the handsome new SHEILD agent walked up to them, drink in hand. The rage that ran through your veins when he placed his hands on their waist when they began to dance. The complete lack of inhibition that caused you to march across the dance floor and drag them away to a quiet corridor. The argument. The confession. The kiss. The rushed journey to your quarters, air punctuated by their giggles. The way they felt in your arms as you carried them into your bedroom. The euphoria. It had to be a dream - it was too good to be true and you realised that you had slept uncharacteristically well.

But it wasn't a dream. You sat up, running your fingers through your short blonde hair and looked at your clothes scattered across the room with reckless abandon. Then you saw it lay across the pillow. The single long brown hair. It may had not been a dream, but it was now a nightmare. 

You knew you had to get up and go about your day. You now had your answer and it was time to move on. But you couldn't, not right now. Now you were going to commit last night to memory. Even if it had obviously meant more to you than it had them, even if it was now tainted by rejection: to you, it had been perfect.

You knew you were wallowing in your own misery, but right now this was what you needed to do. You were scared. Scared that if you got out of bed you would forget the way their hands gripped onto your arms, the way their lips felt on your neck, the way they sounded in your ear as you drove them to ecstasy. You thought about calling Sam and talking with him, but he would only tell you things you didn't want to hear right now. For now the only sound you wanted to hear was the autumn breeze through the trees outside your window.

“Steve..”

You looked up towards the door and couldn't believe what you were seeing. You didn't hear them return, but they there were stood at your door. Brunette hair strewn about by the wind. Last night's clothes replaced by jeans, a top and one of your hoodies. Hands holding to a cup holder and a paper bag.

They quickly strode across the room, placing the bag and drinks on your bedside table, perching next to you on the edge of the bed.

“What's wrong my love?” they questioned, concern filling their large eyes. Their hands reached up towards your face, cold fingers wiping away tears from your cheeks. You hadn't realised you'd been crying. Embarrassment flooded your face.

“I...I thought you'd left,” you confided, avoiding their gaze.

A low chuckle left their lips. “Of course you did,” one of their hands now went under your chin and raised your head so that they could look into your eyes. “You seriously need to start looking closer at things before jumping to conclusions.” They reached over to the bedside table and handed you your phone. Confused, you took the phone from them and looked. There you saw two unread messages.

Stay where you are. You don't have anything in, so I'm going to the cafe you like down the road to get breakfast xxx

P.S. I might stop by my place so I don't have to go in last night's clothes. Though this hoodie of yours is rather cosy ;) 

You looked back up at them and you both erupted into giggles. They stood up and stripped down to just their t-shirt and underwear. “Scoot up then.”

You moved across the bed and they slipped in beside you. Right where they belonged. They handed over your tea and warm bacon sandwich. There you noticed the splash of orange amongst their brown mane.

“There's something in your hair. Let me get it out for you.” You leaned over and gently removed a small leaf. Your eyes met their gaze and they gave you a small soft smile.

“I'm sorry I'm such a drama queen” you expressed.

“Don't be, just understand that after last night you're stuck with me now. Just promise me one thing Steve.”

“Anything.”

“Please don't ever leave me.” You had never seen them so vulnerable. You reached over and pulled them into your arms. You placed a reassuring kiss on their forehead.

“Never.”


End file.
